Dongjoon
by twinklelittlestar00
Summary: Second Sequel of Lucky or Unlucky. Mungkin hal ini terlalu cepat bagi Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Tapi memang kenyataan bahwa bayi berumur tujuh bulan itu adalah anak mereka. Mpreg. Boy x Boy. Meanie or Minwon. DLDR!


**Dongjoon**

(The Second Sequel of Lucky or Unlucky)

* * *

Cast : Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu, Other SVT's member, and Dongjoon.

Genre : Family, Fluff, sedikit Humor(?) *tapi gagal*

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orangtua, dan agensi. Tapi fanficnya punya saya. Dan Dongjoon hanyalah tokoh imajinasi buatan saya untuk melengkapi fanfic ini.

Rating : T

Warning : Fanficnya mengandung unsure yaoi, boyxboy, dan mpreg alias cowo bisa hamil dan melahirkan lalu punya anak. Kalau tidak suka mending jangan dibaca, resiko ditanggung masing-masing :v. Tidak sesuai EYD dan Kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang Baik dan Benar.

* * *

Don't like don't read.

..

..

..

..

.

.

Thank you.

Happy reading.

* * *

Matahari belum sepenuhnya menampakkan diri, tapi Wonwoo sudah terbangun pagi-pagi sekali. Selama enam bulan belakangan ini Wonwoo memang sangat rajin bangun lebih awal, hal tersebut sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuknya.

Dengan segera Wonwoo melirik kearah dua orang yang masih terlelap disamping kirinya. Wajah mereka benar-benar mirip bahkan wajah tertidur dua orang ini sama persis, membuat Wonwoo tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

Perlahan ia menyingkirkan anak rambut yang berada dikepala putranya, ada beberapa bulir keringat diatas dahi bayinya.

Kim Dongjoon–bayi laki-laki berumur tujuh bulan disampingnya ini adalah anak kandung Wonwoo.

"Kenapa kau sangat mirip _appa_ mu? Kenapa tidak mirip _eomma_ saja?." Bisik Wonwoo sembari mengelus kepala Dongjoon dengan pelan, takut membangunkan bayi berumur tujuh bulan itu.

Mata Wonwoo segera menoleh kearah namja dewasa yang siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Mingyu –namja menyebalkan yang sialnya adalah suami resminya, dan penyebab hadirnya Dongjoon diantara mereka.

Mungkin mereka terlalu muda untuk menikah, apalagi mengingat umur Mingyu yang masih dua puluh dua ditahun ini sudah menjabat gelar sebagai _ayah_. Salahkan saja namja tan yang memiliki kadar kemesuman tingkat tinggi itu sukses membuatnya mengandung Dongjin tujuh bulan yang lalu.

Tapi tidak sepenuhnya juga yang terjadi adalah kesalahan Mingyu . Wonwoo sadar hal ini mungkin saja terjadi saat mengingat ia dan Mingyu memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama setelah kembalinya dari Changwon. Apapun bisa terjadi jika dua orang yang sudah terikat hubungan memutuskan untuk hidup bersama dalam satu atap.

Bahkan Wonwoo sendiri sangat shock saat mengetahui fakta bahwa dirinya adalah salah satu male pregnant. Entah kenapa ia merasa sulit untuk menerima kenyataan tersebut, ia merasa dirinya aneh. Padahal Jeonghan dan Jihoon sudah mengatakan padanya male pregnant bukanlah hal yang baru lagi.

Mungkin terlalu asik melamun, Wonwoo tidak sadar kalau Mingyu sudah membuka matanya. Namja bermarga Kim itu sangat tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Wonwoo-nya. Perlahan Mingyu tersenyum ketika mengingat kali pertamanya ia mengetahui Wonwoo hamil.

" _ **Kenapa menangis?."**_

 _ **Mingyu memandang bingung kearah Wonwoo yang duduk diatas lantai kamar mereka sembari menangis. Ia sangat ingat dua puluh menit lalu Wonwoo sempat masuk ke kamar mandi dengan keadaan biasa-biasa saja. Tapi setelah ia kembali dari dapur, Mingyu malah mendapati Wonwoo sudah menangis seperti sekarang**_

" _ **Apa kau memiliki masalah ditempat kerjamu?." Wonwoo tidak menjawab sama sekali, namja emo itu masih sibuk menangis.**_

 _ **Mingyu tambah bingung karena Wonwoo tetap menangis selama lima menit setelah ia melontarkan pertanyaan, yang sialnya belum juga dijawab oleh namja emo itu. Membuat seorang Kim Mingyu panik.**_

" _ **Wonwoo-ya, tolong katakan sesuatu… Apakah kau ada masalah?." Mingyu kembali bertanya, Wonwoo hanya menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban.**_

" _ **Baiklah aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menjawab pertanyaanku, tapi setidaknya berhentilah menangis Wonwoo-nie." Namja tan itu akhirnya duduk disamping Wonwoo sembari memeluk tubuh kekasihnya.**_

" _ **Hiks–semua ini aneh –hiks…" Ia menyernyit, Mingyu tidak mengerti apa maksud Wonwoo.**_

" _ **Aneh? Aneh kenapa?." Mingyu benar-benar penasaran. Sungguh ia tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Wonwoo.**_

" _ **Hiks–tidak –hiks… aku tidak ingin mengatakannya." Wonwoo berucap sambil terisak, membuat Mingyu mendesah kecewa karena namja emo itu tidak menjawab rasa penasarannya sama sekali.**_

" _ **Aku mengerti, tidak apa jika kau tidak ingin mengatakannya." Balas Mingyu sembari mengelus kepala Wonwoo dengan pelan, membuat tangis namja emo itu cukup mereda.**_

" _ **Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu? Atau apa kau haus?." Mingyu bertanya disela-sela kegiatannya memindahkan tubuh Wonwoo keatas ranjang. Setelah berbaring diranjang, Wonwoo menggeleng pelan.**_

" _ **Tidak, aku tidak lapar, juga tidak haus." Jawabnya. Mingyu akhirnya mengangguk paham sebelum menyelimuti Wonwoo dengan selimut berwarna merah maroon miliknya.**_

" _ **Tidurlah." Wonwoo mengangguk pelan sebelum memejamkan matanya. Mingyu duduk dipinggir ranjang sambil mengelus surai Wonwoo, berusaha membantu namja emo itu agar cepat tertidur.**_

 _ **Sepuluh menit kemudian Mingyu pergi kedapur untuk minum, tiba-tiba ia merasa haus sekali. Namja bermarga Kim itu berlari kecil kearah pintu utama saat mendengar suara bel apartmentnya dipencet oleh seseorang.**_

" _ **Oh hai Mingyu-ya." Jeonghan berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyum cerah.**_

" _ **Masuklah hyung." Namja bersurai panjang itu segera masuk kedalam dan duduk diatas sofa setelah Mingyu mengijinkannya masuk. Ia meletakkan amplop besar berwarna coklat diatas meja. Benda itu cukup menarik perhatian Mingyu.**_

" _ **Wonwoo dimana?."**_

" _ **Tidur." Jawab Mingyu singkat, Jeonghan hanya mengangguk pelan.**_

" _ **Apa isi amplop itu?." Jeonghan segera meraih amplop coklat itu. "Hasil pemeriksaan." Jawabnya.**_

" _ **Pemeriksaan? Pemeriksaan apa? Apakah itu milik Wonwoo hyung?." Jeonghan mengangguk untuk pertanyaan Mingyu. Tangan Jeonghan mulai bergerak untuk membuka amplop coklat tersebut, lalu menarik beberapa kertas yang ada didalamnya.**_

" _ **Kau pasti akan senang setelah melihat hasilnya." Mingyu tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Jeonghan, apalagi kekasih sepupunya tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangan kanannya.**_

 _ **Terlalu lama Mingyu terdiam, dengan inisiatif sendiri akhirnya Jeonghan menarik tangan kanan Mingyu, memaksa namja itu menjabat tangannya.**_

" _ **Selamat ne Mingyu-nie."**_

 _ **Mingyu menatap penuh tanya kearah Jeonghan.**_

" _ **Selamat setelah ini kau akan menjadi ayah. Wonwoo hamil."**_

 _ **Kali ini Mingyu terpaku, berita ini terlalu mengejutkan untuknya. Ia masih ingat baru beberapa minggu lalu ia mendapat pekerjaan tetap sebagai CEO disalah satu perusahaan ayahnya, sekarang ia akan segera memiliki keluarga untuk dihidupinya dari perkerjaan tetap tersebut.**_

 _ **Bolehkah Mingyu mengatakan kalau dirinya belum siap?.**_

" _ **Kandungannya baru satu bulan, kau harus menjaga Wonwoo dengan baik."**_

 _ **Jeonghan sangat mengerti bahwa Mingyu belum siap, namja itu hanya mengangguk pelan saat merespon ucapannya.**_

" _ **Cobalah untuk menjalani semuanya bersama-sama. Aku tahu kau belum siap Mingyu-ya, tapi aku yakin Wonwoo lebih belum siap darimu. Jadi tolong semangati Wonwoo, Mingyu-nie."**_

 _ **Mingyu baru sadar kalau Wonwoo-lah yang paling terguncang karena berita ini. Tidak seharusnya ia merasa belum siap, semua ini terjadi karena kesalahannya.**_

"Kau sudah bangun?."

Mingyu mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Ia bisa melihat Wonwoo menatapnya sembari tersenyum. Dongjoon juga sudah bangun dari tidurnya, Mingyu jadi malu karena malah gatian dirinya yang melamun.

"Eum." Mingyu menjawab singkat, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menggendong Dongjoon.

"Apakah anak _appa_ mimpi indah?." Tanya Mingyu sembari mengangkat tinggi tubuh bayi laki-laki berumur tujuh bulan itu. Mingyu benar-benar gemas melihat anaknya sendiri.

Otomatis Dongjoon tertawa ketika Mingyu menciumi perutnya, Wonwoo yang melihat adegan ayah dan anak itu hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Dongjoon- _ie_ ayo mandi." Akhirnya Wonwoo mengambil alih Dongjoon, bayi laki-laki itu tampak tidak rela melepas ayahnya.

"Kau harus mandi Dongjoon- _ie_ , setelah itu baru boleh bermain dengan _appa_." Kata Wonwoo yang mengerti raut wajah anaknya, Mingyu tertawa mengejek kearah Dongjoon.

"Kau juga mandi!." Mingyu langsung menghentikan tawanya saat Wonwoo menegur dengan mendelik tajam kearahnya. Dongjoon hampir menangis saat mendengar tawa mengejek dari Mingyu, bayi laki-laki itu terlalu pintar untuk seumurannya.

"Coba tebak siapa yang berumur tujuh bulan hari ini?." Samar-samar suara Wonwoo terdengar ditelinga Mingyu. Ayah muda itu menepuk dahinya pelan, ia baru ingat hari ini Dongjoon-nya berumur tujuh bulan.

Segera saja Mingyu menarik laci nakas yang ada dikamarnya. Mengeluarkan sebuah kado dengan pembungkus berwarna baby blue yang pastinya untuk sang putra.

"Aku harus cepat mandi." Setelah bergumam, akhirnya Mingyu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuhnya. Sebentar lagi rumahnya akan kedatangan tamu, Mingyu harus tampan hari ini.

.

.

Dongjoon terus saja tertawa dalam gendongan Mingyu. Ayah Dongjoon satu ini memang sangat tahu bagaimana cara membuat bayinya tertawa. Mereka hanya berdua diruang tamu karena Wonwoo pergi sebentar untuk mandi.

Wonwoo kembali dengan wajah lebih fresh. Seperti biasa Wonwoo selalu memakai sweater kebesaran yang kali ini berwarna abu-abu dengan celana panjang santai.

"Ma…" Dongjoon menginginkan _eomma_ nya sekarang, akhirnya Mingyu menyerahkan bayi laki-laki itu pada Wonwoo.

Ting tong!

"Biar aku dan Dongjoon." Tahan Wonwoo saat melihat Mingyu akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Akhirnya Mingyu membiarkan Wonwoo membuka pintu bersama Dongjoon.

"Aigo lucunya…" Jeonghan dan Seungcheol sudah berdiri dihadapan Wonwoo dan Dongjoon. Namja bersurai panjang itu akhirnya mengambil alih untuk menggendong Dongjoon.

"Ayo masuk." Seungcheol dan Wonwoo mengekor dibelakang Jeonghan.

"Hey Kim!." Mingyu langsung bangkit dari posisinya, segera ia memberi pelukan pada kakak sepupunya itu.

"Kukira kalian tidak akan datang kemari. Jadi bagaimana rasanya bulan madu di Paris?." Seungcheol tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu tapi ia malah tersenyum lebar terlihat sedikit creepy, membuat Jeonghan mendelik kearahnya.

"Ya seperti begitu, tidak bisa aku jelaskan dengan kata-kata." Setelahnya Mingyu dan Seungcheol tertawa, membuat Dongjoon menatap mereka kebingungan.

Ting tong!

"Tunggu sebentar." Wonwoo kembali membuka pintu utama, ternyata Jihoon dan Soonyoung sudah datang.

"Ayo masuk."

Saat Seungcheol, Mingyu, dan Soonyoung bertemu mereka segera berpelukan dengan membentuk sebuah lingkaran kecil sambil berputar-putar tidak jelas. Tiga orang dewasa dan satu bayi yang melihat adegan tadi berusaha mengabaikan kelakuan absurd mereka.

"Wah Jihoon- _ie_ kau memakai cincin, apakah kalian sudah menikah?." Jihoon tersenyum saat tahu kalau Jeonghan ternyata cukup jeli melihat cicin dijari manisnya.

"Belum, Soonyoung baru melamarku." Jawab Jihoon tersenyum malu-malu.

"Segera menyusul Jihoon- _ie_." Jihoon mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tiga orang itu akhirnya kembali sibuk membantu Wonwoo menyiapkan perlengkapan untuk acara Dongjoon.

Dongjoon sendiri tampak asik dikereta bayinya sambil mengigit-gigiti mainan karet untuk merangsang pertumbuhan gigi miliknya.

"Astaga Mingyu!." Tiga laki-laki dewasa itu cukup terkejut mendengar suara teriakan Ny. Kim yang baru saja datang. Untungnya Dongjoon tidak terlalu ambil pusing, bayi itu masih asik dengan mainannya.

" _Eomma_ sudah bilang padamu agar segera menutup pintu jika kau habis membukanya. Kalau ada orang jahat datang bagaimana!?." Mingyu mengerucutkan bibir kesal, baru datang saja ibunya sudah marah-marah.

"Kapan _eomma_ datang?." Wonwoo segera meletakkan kue tart untuk ulang tahun Dongjoon diatas meja. Namja emo itu memeluk Ny. Kim dengan erat.

"Baru saja. _Mianhae, appa_ tidak bisa datang, dia sedang sibuk di China." Wonwoo mengangguk paham.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Tapi dia tetap memberikan kado untuk cucu tampannya, Kim Dongjoon." Ny. Kim meletakkan dua kado diatas meja, lalu pandangannya kembali pada Mingyu.

"Lain kali jangan membiarkan pintu rumah terbuka seperti itu, kau harus segera menutupnya." Wonwoo menoleh cepat kearah mertuanya. Namja emo itu segera tersenyum kikuk kearah Ny. Kim.

"Eumm, _eomma_ … sebenarnya aku yang lupa menutup pintu itu. Aku minta maaf karena bertingkah teledor." Ny. Kim segera menatap penuh sayang kearah menantunya. Ia menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Tidak masalah, kau pasti sangat sibuk sampai lupa menuntup pintu. Biar _eomma_ yang menutupnya untukmu." Mingyu mencibir pelan melihat tingkah ibunya yang berubah baik pada Wonwoo.

"Dasar pilih kasih." Gumam Mingyu tapi masih bisa didengar oleh semua orang yang ada diruang tamu. Mereka tertawa ketika melihat wajah cemberut Mingyu. Semua orang tahu Ny. Kim memang sangat menyayangi Wonwoo, membuat Mingyu yang merupakan anak kandung menjadi iri.

Setelahnya Jeonghan dan Jihoon datang dengan makanan dan minuman ditangan. Dua orang itu segera memeluk Ny. Kim.

"Kau menyukainya?." Dongjoon hanya terdiam sembari menggigit mainannya, Ny. Kim selaku nenek Dongjoon hanya bisa gemas melihat tingkah cucunya. Wanita itu cepat-cepat mencium pipi Dongjoon.

"Ayo tunjukkan gigi Dongjoon- _ie_ pada nenek…" Ny. Kim tersenyum _excited_ saat Wonwoo mengatakan bahwa cucu pertamanya sudah tumbuh gigi.

"Mana gigimu? Biar nenek melihatnya." Dongjoon menatap bingung kearah neneknya saat wanita itu berusaha membuka mulut kecilnya. Bayi itu bergerak tidak nyaman dalam rangkulan neneknya.

"Apa yang _eomma_ lakukan pada anak ku?." Mingyu dengan cepat menarik Dongjoon, Ny. Kim menatap kearah Mingyu dengan kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat gigi pertama Dongjoon- _ie_. Memang salah?." Jawab Ny. Kim terdengar jengkel. Mingyu sendiri langsung menatap berbinar kearah putranya.

"Apa benar gigi pertama mu sudah tumbuh?." Tanya Mingyu dengan nada penuh harap. Tentunya Dongjoon hanya diam karena tidak mengerti perkataan ayahnya.

"Baiklah ayo kita lihat gigimu." Semuanya memutar mata malas mendengar perkataan Mingyu. Baru saja ayah muda itu menjauhkan putranya dari sang ibu yang berusaha melihat gigi pertama cucunya. Sekarang malah Mingyu yang berusaha membuka bibir kecil anaknya.

"Anak dengan ibu sama saja." Gumam Seungcheol saat melihat anak dan ibu itu berusaha membuka bibir kecil Dongjoon karena penasaran dengan gigi pertama bayi berumur tujuh bulan tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian semua duduk dimelingkar, tentunya acara ulangtahun Dongjoon akan segera dimulai. Bayi kecil itu duduk dipangkuang Wonwoo dengan Mingyu disampingnya.

Dongjoon terlihat bertepuk tangan dan tertawa saat semua orang dewasa yang hadir mulai bernyanyi lagu ulangtahun untuknya. Mingyu yang gemas melihatnya segera melayangkan cubitan pada pipi gembil Dongjoon.

Kue tart yang ada dihadapan Dongjoon terlihat sangat sederhana tapi mewah dengan _cream_ putih yang menyelimutinya, jangan lupakan buah cherry dan strawberry yang ada dipinggir sebagai penghias menambah kesan manis.

"Make a wish!." Ny. Kim berujar dengan ceria.

"Aku dan Mingyu akan mewakilkan Dongjoon untuk make a wish." Mengingat umur Dongjoon yang masih tujuh bulan, mana mungkin bayi itu sudah bisa make a wish sendiri. Akhirnya mereka memejamkan mata selama beberapa detik.

"Tiup lilinnya~!." Semua berucap dengan bahagia, Wonwoo akhirnya merubah posisi Dongjoon menjadi berdiri didekat kue ulangtahunnya. Dua orang dewasa itu harus kembali membantu Dongjoon meniup lilinnya, hanya butuh beberapa detik ketujuh lilin-lilin kecil itu padam.

Semua bertepuk tangan setelahnya. Tidak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan untuk Wonwoo dan Mingyu saat melihat Dongjoon tertawa.

" _Eomma_ dan _appa_ menyayangimu." Akhirnya Mingyu dan Wonwoo bergilir untuk mencium pipi Dongjoon. Walaupun hanya ciuman kecil, tapi hal itu sudah cukup untuk mengungkapkan seberapa besar rasa sayang Wonwoo dan Mingyu untuk Dongjoon mereka.

.

.

Dongjoon tampak duduk diatas ranjang dengan Wonwoo disampingnya. Bayi kecil itu menatap sebentar kearah ibunya yang tampak sibuk menelpon seseorang.

Tangan-tangan kecil Dongjoon beralih untuk menarik kedua kaki kecilnya. Mungkin terlalu bersemangat, Dongjoon tidak sadar malah membuat tubuhnya sendiri terjengkang kebelakang. Untungnya ini diatas ranjang, coba kalau dilantai, bisa jadi Dongjoon akan menangis dengan kencang.

"Lima hari lagi kita akan ke Changwon, Dongjoon- _ie_ senang?." Ucap Wonwoo setelah namja emo itu selesai menelpon. Antara mengerti atau tidak, Dongjoon segera bertepuk tangan dengan ekspresi polosnya, membuat Wonwoo yang melihatnya jadi gemas dan tidak tahan untuk tidak mencium pipi bayinya.

"Kita akan berlibur satu minggu." Wonwoo menghentikan kegiatannya mencium Dongjoon saat mendengar perkataan Mingyu yang baru kembali dari dapur dengan ponsel ditangan kirinya.

"Kau cuti seminggu?." Tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu mengangguk semangat.

"Kita akan berlibur satu minggu penuh!." Lanjut Mingyu kembali dengan ceria, tapi Wonwoo malah melempar batal kearahnya. Membuat Mingyu langsung cemberut.

"Kita hanya pergi tiga hari." Mingyu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi aku sudah meminta cuti satu minggu." Wonwoo menggeleng setelahnya.

"Tetap tiga hari. Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu kalau kita hanya akan tiga hari di Changwon! Kenapa kau malah ngotot mengambil cuti satu minggu?." Dongjoon menatap orangtuanya secara bergilir, bayi itu tidak mengerti apa yang sedang diucapkan mereka.

"Satu minggu saja, aku yakin _appa_ tidak akan keberatan." Wonwoo kembali menggeleng.

"Kau mau membuatnya stress dengan mengurus dua perusahaan sekaligus? Tidak, kau tidak boleh cuti satu minggu."

"Ayolah, sekali saja."

"Aku bilang tidak, perusahaan masih membutuhkanmu."

"Sekali saja, Wonwoo- _ya_."

"Tidak!."

Dongjoon akhirnya menguap karena lelah menunggu orangtuanya berdebat. Bayi itu perlahan memejamkan mata karena rasa kantuk yang melanda, mengabaikan suara ayahnya yang terus merengek dan ibunya yang tetap berkata tidak.

* * *

 **FIN**

A/N : Second sequel dari Lucky or Unlucky sudah hadir! : )))))))

Wks fluffnya kebangetan pake banget banget bangetttttt. Ini fanfic meanie pertama saya yang isi mpregnya. Dan ini absurd sekali. Gagal banget, sudah kuduga sih : (

Awalnya bingung mau nulis kayak gimana, soalnya menyalurkan ide-ide dari otak ke tulisan itu susah banget, dan kadang-kadang gak sinkron. Jadinya pas udah diketik, saya hapus lagi, ketik lagi, hapus lagi, susaahhh *author menggila*. Tapi setelah perjuangan keras dan menguras tenaga *apaan, kayak buruh aja lu thor padahal cuma ngetik* akhirnya ff ini jadi :'))))

Dan akhirnya meanie punya anak :') *nangis terharu*. Disini saya bikin Dongjoon itu mirip banget sama bapaknya. Kalau kalian gak kebayang cari aja photonya Mingyu pas kecil, nah tinggal bayangin tubuhnya lebih kecil seukuran bayi tujuh bulan aja deh. Sumpah kalau kalian bisa bayangin, Dongjoon itu imut plus gantengg bangettt secara Mingyu kan juga gitu pas kecil :v

Disini saya make umur internasional ya, jadi Dongjoon masih tujuh bulan. Soalnya kalau pake perhitungan korea dari lahir kan udah satu tahun :v jadi pake yang umum aja biar gak ribet wks.

Oh iya ffn agak error ya :s jumlah review fanficnya tetep nambah, tapi reviewnya gak keliatan. Jadi yang review mulai tanggal 1 Januari difanfic orang gak bakal keliatan sama sekali, tapi pemberitahuan di e-mail ttp masuk. Trus story statenya juga masih bulan Desember 2015, baru tgl 2-an itu jadi bulan Januari 2016. Ada yang ngerasa gak? Apa cuma saya aja yang nyadar? Atau malahan cuma saya aja yg error akun ffnya :s Ah gak tahu deh :v biarkan waktu yang menjawab.

Itu aja sih yang saya mau bilang. Akhir kata reviewnya dong reader-nim? *kedip kedipin mata* *dilempar panci*


End file.
